Hero Re-Born
by leo0074
Summary: When Zeref activated Neo Eclipse, Natsu tried to stop him. But Neo Eclipse was never meant to have two people crossing it at the same time. This mistake ended up causing a chain reaction that brought an unexpected turn of fate for both Dragneel brothers. Exiting the world of Magic and entering the world of Quirks. I don't own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia.
1. From Magic to Quirks

**Hello everybody and welcome to this little project I came up with a while ago and I wanted to try it. Not sure how you guys will see it, but here is.**

 **A Fairy Tail/My Hero Academia crossover. Now that's an interesting idea to work with. Even though I'm not sure where to take this story, I'm doing this mostly for fun.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **From Magic to Quirks**

* * *

 _"This world is over." Zeref declared as he approached the guild hall's doors. The gateway towards Neo Eclipse._ _"And a new one shall begin."_

 _"…S-Stop it!" He heard the sound of a weak voice._

 _Looking over his shoulder, the now self proclaimed White Wizard caught sight of the voice's owner. It was the dying form of his younger brother. "Oh? You are still alive, Natsu?"_

 _"Stop… d-don't do it, brother."_ _Even with a hole through his chest, the Dragon Slayer continue to push himself forward._ _"If you do that… e-everything will be gone! Not only the bad things you want to get rid of… but all of the good things too!"_

 _"That's the idea. I will re-write this world's history and create a better one. There is no changing my mind."_ _Natsu could do nothing but watch in horror as his brother continue towards the doors that connected to the 'space between time.' "Farewell, Natsu."_

 _Natsu desperately gasped for air, feeling the crushing weight of his body as it quickly succumbed to the mortal wound on his chest while. His vision was becoming blurrier each passing second, and he knew what that meant._

 _He was dying._

" _I… I can't let it end like this!" He desperately told himself within gritted teeth._

 _He may lose consciousness at any moment, but he didn't care. If Zeref went pass those doors, then it would all be over. His friends. The world. Everyone._ _He needed to stop his brother, no matter what!_

 _Putting all of his remaining strength into his weak arms, Natsu was barely able to get back on his feet. His breathing was heavy due to the overwhelming pain and the feeling of his lungs getting crushed. He knew that they would soon stop working, so he didn't have much time left._

 _Moving as fast as he could while forcing himself to the very limit, Natsu sprinted towards his brother._

 _Hearing the loud footsteps coming from behind, Zeref turned his head once more and was surprised to see the the Dragon Slayer sprinting towards him. "Natsu? What are you-" Whatever he was going to say, it was cut short when the pinkette tackle him from behind, managing to get the surprised White Mage out of balance._

 _"Ugh-! Let go of me!" The White Mage shouted in frustration. He coated his left hand with powerful white magic before striking Natsu on the back. But even with the immense pain, the pinkette endured._

 _"I-I… I will not allow you to end this world!"_

 _"You… You fool!"_ _Zeref yelled in anger as he felt how Natsu's weight and momentum was able to push him backwards. And unfortunately for the both of them, it was the same direction where Neo Eclipse was._ _"No! The gate was never meant to have two people crossing it at the same time!"_

 _"D-Dammit!"_ _Natsu could only curse at his careless mistake. He didn't have enough strength to get them both out of the way, and it was too late for Zeref to do something too._

 _Before any of the Dragneels could realize what happened, they two went straight through the bright gate. The world around them soon faded away, turning into nothing but white._

* * *

 **15 years later...**

* * *

The sound of a fist smashing against somebody's face was heard, followed by someone being tossed out of an alley. Another person could be seen running away, his face carrying a look of terror. "H-He's a monster!"

"Oi! Who are you calling a monster, you prick?!"

Back inside the alley, surrounded by a bunch of unconscious people stood a tall young man. His mayor characteristics being the white scarf that rested around his neck and his wild pink hair.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Quirk: Fire Dragon Slayer**

 **This allows him to control, create and eat fire. His Quirk can either become weaker or stronger, depending on his emotions.**

 **But he can run out of fire pretty fast if he isn't careful.**

Disappointed by the lack of challenge that the group of thugs offered, the pink-haired boy let out an annoyed huff as he picked up his backpack from the dusty ground. "Man, those guys sure were weak." Taking a glance at the watch on his wrist, his eyes immediately went wide. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!"

Not wasting a second longer, Natsu Dragneel made his way to school, running throughout the crowned streets while avoiding any passing pedestrians along the way.

Going to school was definitely a hassle, no doubt about that. But it's not like he could skip it whenever he feels like it or anything. Living by himself sure has its perks, but it had a lot of downsides too, as by law of this world's government, he was practically forced to go to school on a daily basis.

And it sucks! Not only was it boring as hell, but it was also a slaughter house for his brain!

That was one of the many things that made this world so much different from his previous one. There was also the fact that this world was so full of laws that not even he was sure of what was a crime and what not anymore.

Society seem pretty much more advanced here, but he really couldn't care less about any of that stuff. This world didn't seem to have any magic either, but had something called _Quirks_ instead. Abilities that were fairly similar to magic that most people were born with. Most of these were rather cool while others in his opinion were pretty much useless.

The only problem about this was that there were a ton of other laws that went against using them in public. He didn't like this world at all!

His Quirk was very similar to his magic though, but it wasn't as strong. Ever since he was reborn, he has trained his body to try and get back to his previous level. But while his power has shown some degree of progress, it was still nothing compared to how it used to be.

He also could no longer use lighting — something that was kind of depressing if you ask him — but progress was progress. Even though he was back at square one, he was still thankful that at the very least he got a Quirk that was pretty much the same as his Dragon Slayer Magic.

He didn't know what he would do if he were to be in the same situation he was back at Edolas.

Oh! And did he forgot to mention that this world has super heroes too?

* * *

 **A few hours later. Salty Banks Middle School…**

* * *

It was like any other school day for Asui Tsuyu. After spending the last few hours hearing the teacher's constant lectures and doing nothing but basic school-work, it was clear that the period was about to reach its end.

As the bell rang and everyone started to get up from their desks, Tsuyu couldn't help but notice that one of her classmates had yet to move from his spot.

"Natsu-chan, you fell asleep again." Fortunately, said student was on the seat next to her, so she had no trouble in making her voice heard.

The boy's body gave a slight twitch as he slowly began to wake up. Releasing a loud yawn, he stretched his arms, letting a couple of seconds pass before he finally became aware of his own surroundings. "Oh… is school finally over? Sweet!"

"That's not good Natsu-chan. You are going to get yourself in trouble if you keep falling asleep in class." She already warned him multiple times before, but it was as if her words went through one ear and came out through the other one.

"I just can't help it. Class is just so boring."

"Even so, you should at least try to stay awake or you may not make it to graduation."

Natsu growled in annoyance. Don't get him wrong, he appreciates his friend's concern, but it can sometimes get a little too annoying. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"That's what you always say."

"Whatever, I'm going home." Ignoring her comment, Natsu grabbed his bag as he prepared to take his leave, but not without giving her a final look. "Are you coming?"

She stared at him with the same unreadable expression she always has, almost as if giving hard consideration to his question. It only took her a couple of seconds before she shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm going to wait for Habuko-chan's class to be over."

Natsu tilted his head, giving her a curious look before shrugging. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuyu."

"See you tomorrow, Natsu-chan."

While both he and Tsuyu were technically friends, they weren't really that close to one another. So if she wanted to spent more time with her other friend, then he had no qualms with her decision. With that said, Natsu waved lazily at the frog-girl as he left the classroom.

Tsuyu stood in place without moving even after he was already gone. She was staring at the empty space where the pink-haired boy previously stood on. There was a long moment of silence before she finally broke it.

"I don't think _playing hard to get_ is really working, Habuko-chan."

Almost as if being summoned, Habuko's head peeked through the doorway. "That's ridiculous Tsuyu-chan! Of course it's working! He basically asked you to walk you home… kind of… I think? The point is that it's working!"

Tipping her finger against her mouth, Tsuyu couldn't help but question. "I'm not sure if that was really the case."

"But it is! Trust me!" Her friend insisted. "The WCM is never wrong when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

"WCM?" She asked while tilting her head to the side.

Almost as if to answer her question, Habuko pulled a magazine out of seemingly nowhere before exposing the front cover. It was a teen's pop magazine.

"The Weakly Cupid Magazine! One of the most popular and influential series in all of Japan! And also the best adviser when it comes to all sorts of relationship problems!"

For some reason or another, Tsuyu was not convinced by the seemingly efficiency of the magazine. It did not sound very reassuring.

"Habuko-chan."

"…Yes?"

"I think we should have a serious talk about what type of magazines you should read."

* * *

 **One hour later. Natsu's apartment…**

* * *

Throwing his keys over a small table, Natsu took his shoes off before going further into his small apartment. "I'm back." He announced to nobody in particular. He lives alone, but it brings a brief feeling of comfort when he says that out loud.

Allowing his bag to fall flat on the floor, not caring anymore for the damn thing, h went straight for his bed across the room and let himself fall over the comfy mattress.

"I'm so tireeeeeed~"

School was nearly over, so teachers were making every student's life difficult by making the latest exams a real pain. Seriously! If it wasn't for Tsuyu constantly helping him study, his grades would have probably already dropped to zero.

The frog-girl was honestly a pretty good teacher — certainly much better than certain red-haired guildmate. Too bad she already decided to go to that U.A. place or whatever it was called and become a hero. She could really make a living by teaching others.

He on the other hand wasn't planning anything that involved any sort of school or whatever after graduation. Even though many believe that he wants to go to one of those special institutions because of how cool his Quirk is, that was hardly the case.

To put it simple, he doesn't have any interest in becoming a hero at all.

Don't get him wrong, he has nothing against _heroes_ , but he wasn't really fond of them either. Most of them were mostly interested in obtaining either money or fame rather than defending the people they sworn to protect. Something which he found really annoying.

Like seriously, isn't that like the complete opposite of what a hero is suppose to be? No, he had other plans in mind. Once he graduates and manages to free himself from school, he's going out to the world.

Turning his head to the side, right next to his bed stood a picture on top of a small table. Looking at the frame, he was able to make up the four people in it.

 _I really miss them._

There was his mother and father, the ones that raise him back when he arrived in this new world. And then between his mother's arms was him. His short pink hair sticking out the most as he grinned at the camera while being carried between her loving embrace.

And then standing in the middle was _him_. His short black hair and calm smile reflecting the most on the picture's frame.

"I swear I'll find you, brother."

* * *

 **The very next day…**

* * *

"Another day of school, what a pain." Natsu complained as he let out a loud yawn. He never had any trouble when it came to getting up early, but it certainly was not something he enjoyed doing.

He was already on the busy streets, making his way to school and ready for another boring day that was sure going to be as bad as the last one. How does he know that? Because it has been the exact same thing every day for nearly three years!

Whatever the case, after having to go through this tedious process for so long, he knew that the best way to dealt with it was to just go with it and be done as soon as possible. And to make matters even worse, he had no breakfast! Like seriously, the money his mom's distant relative sends him each month is barely enough to cover all of his expenses!

Good thing the month was about to reach its end, so the next batch of money should arrive at any time now. Ohhh, he is so going to fill the refrigerator! He can already smell that delicious meat and the- "Run!"

 _Uh?_ Natsu was so distracted inside his meat fantasies that he never took noticed of all the people running in fear around him. Panic engulfed the streets as everyone hit one another in an attempt to flee the scene.

"Oh, what's going on?" He couldn't help but wonder.

Wanting to know what all this was about, he grabbed a man's shirt as he was about to run pass him. "Hey! Let me go-"

"What going on?" He questioned. "Why are you all running?"

The man looked at the boy with confusion, but he answered nonetheless. "Villains kid! There's a bunch of them robbing a store!"

Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Is that so?"

This day may actually prove to be far more interesting than what he first thought.

* * *

 **A few streets far away from there…**

* * *

"Well, these villains were far easier to handle than what I first thought they would."

Having arrived just a minute ago and having already taken care of the robbers as they attempted to flee the scene, All Might couldn't help but think that his power have been kind of unneeded.

 _I let myself go thinking too highly of the situation due to how many villains there were. Maybe I should have let another hero handle them instead?_

In any case, what was done was done. He'll just have to finish restraining the remaining villains for the police to arrest them. He was running late for young Midoriya's training session, after all.

"All Might!"

 _Uh?_ Turning to where the voice came from, All Might was surprised to see one of the villains still standing defiantly towards him. _Did I miss one?_

"I'm going to make you pay for ruining my heist you fool!"

Having said that, the villain sucked as much air as he could and throw it all out, creating a large tornado that began to destroy the entire street. The tornado lifted cars, light posts and trees before smashing them everywhere.

It was chaos.

"Ha! How you like that you fre-" Before the villain could even finish his sentence, he was immediately dispatched by All Might in the blink of an eye. The man was left unconscious along with the others.

"Alright, I believe that takes care of it." What he said was in fact true, as once the villain was out, the tornado he created slowly began to disappear.

But it was then that he noticed something. The things that the tornado had previously lifted soon began to fall down. More specifically? A car that was lifted on the air was about to fall upon an innocent group of bystanders that were too busy recording the entire fight with their phones to realize the imminent danger.

 _Dammit! I forgot about that!_ All Might thought realizing his mistake.

However, just as he was about to make the first move to save them, the falling car was suddenly engulfed by a spectacle of flames that seemingly came out of nowhere, incinerating the entire thing in midair and putting the innocent people out of harms way.

The symbol of peace was stunned by what just happened. _Where did those flames came from?_

Following with his eyes the trail of smoke that the blast of fire left behind, All Might was quickly greeted by the sight of a young pink-haired teenage boy standing on the middle of the road.

"Man, destroying one of those damn things feels so good." Having said that with a satisfied smile, the boy proceeded to put out the still remaining flame on his hand before walking away. And all that time All Might could not help but wonder.

 _Who is that boy?_

With that in mind, in almost an instant All Might moved next to the boy and greet him with a smile. "That was some fine heroic deed you did just there, young man!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"I'm being serious! You saved those people's lives right there, and for that I can't be any more thankful!"

The pinkette rubbed the back of his head, feeling unsure on how to reply to the man's praise. "Well, it's not like I can just stand there and do nothing while other people is getting hurt."

"Such fine words from such a young age! Truly a fine example of a growing hero. And with an impressive Quirk like that! Tell me young man, what's your name?"

"My name? Is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"I see. Tell me young Dragneel, are you perhaps thinking in becoming a hero?"

All Might could see the potential in the young boy. Such a good-hearted individual with a mentality like that can certainly become a great hero one day. And with a Quirk like that to help him move forward, he can go really far as such. It was only a matter of pushing him in the right direction.

"No, not really."

There was a moment of silence.

"…Uh?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Certainly a fun chapter to write. Like I said, I'm not sure on which direction to take it, but it sure will be a fun ride.**

 **Tell me what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas you guys may have will be considered!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and have a nice day!**


	2. I Don't Want to be a Hero

**I must say, I didn't expect all the good responses I got from the first chapter. I'm really surprised by this and it appears that many people wish for me to continue.**

 **Knowing that then alright, here I am with another brand-new chapter. And before I start, I will like to address a few things I got on my previous reviews.**

 **Guest:**

 **I appreciate your words, I even though I don't consider myself that good of a writer. If anything, I like to call myself a 'writer in progress.' Even so, I do see a few interesting ideas to work with, but sadly I don't see myself having the time to handle any more stories for the time being. I still appreciate your consideration though, and I hope you find someone who will like to give life to your ideas.**

 **MrLogic:**

 **Zeref's current whereabouts and the past that both he and Natsu had as a family will remain as a mystery for now. Don't want to spoil anything, right? But let's just say that I don't want to cause too much disruption in the main MHA storyline. If anything, Natsu and Zeref's stories are separated from Deku's story. Natsu's lighting mode will be a thing for another day and he does have his memories from his previous life. I would like to talk ideas if you like to PM me, but I really don't know what to say. XD.**

 **Greer123:**

 **What has Zeref been doing all this time is a mystery that will be address on another time.**

 **TaitanoRules555:**

 **Get rid of honorifics? Never!**

 **Anyway, with all that said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **I Don't Want to be a Hero**

* * *

All Might was left at a loss for words. He really, really could have never anticipated this conversation to turn the way it did.

 _He doesn't want to…become a hero?_

The young boy seemed to be at the age where most kids aspire to become great heroes, so seeing him with no desire for any of that was somewhat shocking.

"I… I see." Mumbled All Might with some hesitation. "Would you mind if I ask you why is that?"

Natsu paused for a moment and gave the question some thought before answering. "Well, I really just don't see the point."

"The point?"

"Yeah! I mean, being a hero looks cool and all that, but it seems like too much work. And even though I could earn a license to use my Quirk more freely in public, I feel that all of those rules they put on us would just beat the whole purpose."

"Hmm, I see." After hearing young Dragneel's brief explanation, All Might could understand his way of thinking a little bit better, and was able reach a safe conclusion.

Natsu Dragneel was a free spirit.

The boy was the type of person who doesn't like to be hold back by others. In other words, he hates the rules society puts on people to prevent them from using their Quirks without supervision, as he feels they take away his freedom. _This isn't good._ All Might grimaced in thought.

This way of thinking was dangerous and it was starting to create some worry inside the No.1 Hero's mind. This was the kind of mentality on which multiple villains seem to share nowadays. Villains who don't like the way society is being run.

It was at this moment that All Might realized that the young boy here was at a very important point in his life. He was walking on a thin rope. One push to either side and he could fall from the path of good.

He didn't like thinking things this way, but if young Dragneel wasn't careful enough, in a few years from now on he could end up turning into a villain. And with a powerful Quirk like his, the symbol of peace didn't want to think on how bad things could get if something like that ever happens.

 _I will not allow that to happen._ That was what All Might thought as he made up his mind. After all, wasn't it a hero's job to help the younger generation reach a brighter future?

Resting a hand under his chin, All Might got himself lost in deep thought, exploring all of the options his brain was able to come up with in the spawn of a few seconds before it hit him. _That's it!_ All Might's already large smile couldn't get any bigger when the perfect idea came to his mind.

However, he needed to make sure of something first. "Before you go, let me ask one last question, young Dragneel."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

All Might leaned forward, getting a little lower so he could be closer to the pinkette's stature. "I see that you are wearing a school uniform. Am I correct in assuming that you are a student?"

"Yeah. I'm in my last year actually."

 _Bingo!_

"Perfect! Would you mind telling me the name of the school you go to?"

"Eh, sure. But before that, can I ask you a question of my own?"

"Of course! Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

Nothing but a long awkward silence came afterwards. The wind could be heard blowing around the two of them as the immobile figure of All Might stood frozen in place.

"Are… Are you serious?"

Natsu's deadpan expression was the only answer he got before the pink-haired teen asked one more time. "Who are you?"

"You are serious!"

* * *

 **A few hours later. Devaron Park…**

* * *

It was after school was over that Natsu went to his neighborhood's nearest park for his daily training session. There was nothing special about the place. It was an open area full of trees and other types of flora, but beyond that, there wasn't anything noteworthy about it.

Still, it was the only place where he could go and use his Quirk without people noticing. Since using them in public was illegal and he had no money to go to a special training center, he really had no other choice than to come here and find the most desolate part of the park. And even yet, he still had to be careful not to attract too much attention or he could get himself in big trouble. Especially when it comes to a Quirk as flashy as his.

"I think this is far enough." Hanging his school bag over a tree branch, Natsu walked towards an open clearing as he stretched his muscles, warming himself up so he doesn't end up hurting himself while training. It was a basic exercise, but a necessary one.

It was a habit of his to come here every day after school, so he already had an exercise plan done.

With that said, Natsu began his training with some push-ups, starting with something simple before going to more demanding exercises. From running a few laps around the park to punching the hard wood of the trees numerous times until they break.

And then came the heavy lifting. Carrying large boulders over his back, bringing them back and forth and repeating the same process all over again. It was a plain training method, but an effective one nonetheless. Once all of that was done, then came the most important part to work with.

His Quirk.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He said to himself as he took a deep breath. "I just hope I don't end up burning anything this time around."

The last time he lost control over his Quirk was when he was nothing more than a little kid. Back then he almost ended up burning down his parents' house by accident. Ever since then, he has been working hard on how to control it better.

And while it may look similar, a Quirk feels completely different to how his Dragon Slayer magic felt. Using his Quirk feels more as if he was producing his flames from the outside of his body, while when it comes to magic, it's more as if he was pulling his power from the inside and sending it to the body part on which he wanted to use it before expelling it, or at least that was the best example he could come up with.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu turned his attention to a giant boulder that stood before him. His eyes casting a serious aura of concentration as he pulled his arm back and curl it into a fist.

" **Fire Dragon's—** " He muttered as flames soon began to surround his hand in a blaze of fire. " **—Iron Fist!** " Shouting loudly as he slammed his burning fist into the hard rock, the stone could barely hold itself before being blow into smithereens by the power of the attack.

Yelling the name of the attack wasn't exactly necessary anymore since he wasn't summoning a spell, but it was an habit that he just couldn't take away. It wasn't like he minds doing it either way, as it was kind of nostalgic.

Natsu couldn't help but let out a wide grin when he looked at the results of his attack. "There goes one." He turned to face the other dozens of other boulders that were lying around in the clearing. "And a hell of a lot more to go."

His training was only getting started.

* * *

 **Two months later. Salty Banks Middle School…**

* * *

The time has finally come. Today was the day he's been waiting for so many years, and it was finally here!

The last day of school.

And just like any other last day of school, the classroom's teacher had a few parting words. "Well students, it seems like today is the last time we'll be able to be together like this..."

At this point, Natsu was barely hearing what the teacher was saying. His full attention was entirely on the classroom's clock as he was furiously tapping his foot against the floor in anticipation.

"It's been a fine year, and I'm happy to say that it was an enjoyable one. You were all great students." The pinkette could barely hold himself from releasing a growl of exasperation. "All on which I can happily say I'm proud of all of you. It was a great honor to be your teacher and…."

 _Yeah yeah yeah._ He thought with an anxious growl. _Just hurry up, dammit!_

And then as if hearing his pleas, the school's bell rang.

 _Finally!_

Moving at the speed of lighting, Natsu shot up from his seat, ready to be the first one to leave.

"Oh Mister Dragneel, could you hold on just a second? There's an announcement that I have to make before anybody leaves."

 _So close!_ And just like that, Natsu slumped back on his desk. A huge cloud of depression hanging on top of his head. Clearing his throat, the teacher took out a small letter from his desk before he continues.

"Now then, like I said before, there's a great announcement that I would like to make before you all go." Carefully opening the letter, the teacher took out a document from the inside before speaking. "I will like to announce that Mister Dragneel from our class has been accepted into U.A. High School by recommendation! Congratulations young man! You have a bright future ahead of you!"

As soon as he heard those words, Natsu's eyes shot out from his eye sockets in shock. "W-W-What?!"

Almost the entirely of the class appeared to misunderstand the pinkette's shock in a complete different way to what it was. Congratulations, compliments and words of encouragement began to be heard all around him, as everyone started to clap on his behalf.

Even Tsuyu couldn't help but express some joy at the news as she applauded along with the rest of her classmates. This kind of thing was totally unexpected. Nobody could have foretold that the school's biggest knucklehead in the classroom would ever accomplish something like this.

And Natsu? He just could not believe what he just heard.

 _How… How did this even happen?!_

* * *

 **Some time later. Natsu's Apartment…**

* * *

The first thing Natsu did as soon as he came back home was what you would expect him to do.

To pack his things up and leave the city!

"I'm not going back to school! Nuh-uh, no way! Never again!" He already said he was done with school. He made up his mind many years ago and there was no changing it!

Pulling his bag from the closet, the pinkette began to pour all sorts of stuff inside it. Clothes. Underwear. Cleaning articles. Anything on the fridge. Everything! Grabbing the nearest item, Natsu didn't realized what he ended up picking until his eyes laid on it. It was none-other than his scarf.

Natsu stopped on his actions, taking a moment to stare at the scarf on his hand. _His_ scarf. It was funny when he thought about it, as it wasn't the same scarf Igneel gave him on his past life. It looked exactly the same, but it wasn't.

No. This scarf was actually a gift from his mom. The one from this world, that is. And while it did not carry the same sentimental value that the previous did, it was still precious to him. However, Natsu's train of thought came into a halt when his ears caught the sound of knocking coming from outside his door.

 _Uh? Who could it be?_ He didn't know that much people to be honest. And unlike his previous life, he didn't have that many friends either, so there weren't many people who knew where he lives.

With that said, he had no idea on who could be knocking on his door.

Too bad his senses weren't as good as they used to be, or otherwise he could have known who it was by their smell alone. He still had an incredible sense of smell and sensible hearing, but they still have yet to develop to their fullest.

 _Well, no point in guessing if I can just answer the door._ With that in mind, he quickly made his way towards the door. Taking hold of the handle with his hand and twisting it, he opened the door.

To say that he was surprised by who he saw was not far from the true. "Tsuyu?"

"Good evening, Natsu-chan."

Yes, it was no other than his classmate and friend, Asui Tsuyu.

"Hey, uh… What are you doing here?"

Lifting the plastic bag, she was holding on her hand, she answered. "I brought dinner."

"So, uh? Make yourself at home I guess." That was the only thing Natsu managed to say as he guided his _guest_ inside his small apartment. He never considered it _small_ actually, but having two people inside it certainly made it feel a little too cramped.

"You aren't really good at this, are you Natsu-chan?"

"Oi, give me a break. I haven't really gotten any visitors before."

"Really?" Natsu nodded as he took a seat at the edge of his bed. Tsuyu followed his example and took a sat down next to him while after putting the bag on a small table.

"Yeah. You are actually the first person to ever come here."

"I see." She wasn't sure why, but knowing that she was the first one to ever enter Natsu's apartment felt kind of good. It was sort of a nice feeling actually.

"You know, now that I think about it, how did you know where I live?"

"Ribbit?" She tilted her head to the side, tipping her finger against her mouth as she felt a little surprised by the question. But she answered none the less. "Remember that time when you fell sick after watching all those parade cars during New Years festival?"

"…Yeah?"

"You are a bad liar, Natsu-chan. But I'll tell you anyway." She ignored the annoyed look the pinkette gave her. "After you fell sick and could no longer walk on your own, your uncle let me carry you as we took you back to your apartment. I didn't get to come inside, but I still was able remember where it was."

 _Oh! I kind of remember now!_

That time his mom's brother came for a visit on New Years festival. It sure was a fun night. Good thing nobody knew it was actually him who set that car on fire or else he would probably still be in trouble.

"Oh, ok. But what are you doing here anyway?"

Anybody else would have thought that Natsu was being rude due to the way he phrases his words, but she knew enough to know that that was just the way Natsu normally speaks. He wasn't very considerate with his words, but he didn't mean any harm either.

"Well, I was thinking that we could celebrate your recommendation to U.A. together, so I brought some lasagna that I made. My siblings didn't eat much, so I brought enough."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. _My recommendation to…oh jeez, not her too._

He really wanted to tell her that he had no intention of entering the U.A. or any other school for that matter, especially now that they finished middle school. Well, there was still graduation to think about, but he didn't really care about that. However, Natsu didn't got a chance to speak, as Tsuyu didn't seem to be done talking.

"You know, I was actually thinking of applying to the entrance exam at U.A. this year." He of course already knew that, but he decided to not interrupt her and let her continue. With that said, Natsu didn't noticed but by this point Tsuyu's cheeks had gotten a healthy shade of red. "I don't know if I'll be able to enter, but if I do, I look forward to becoming classmates with you once more, Natsu-chan."

 _Well…this is awkward._

"Hey about that, I don't think I'll be going to U.A."

"Ribbit?" Such a simple thing for her to say, yet the shock was more than clear on her face. She didn't expect him to say that at all.

He hated being the bearer of bad news, especially when she was showing so much excitement at the prospect of being classmates again. But he had to tell her, as there was just no other way around it.

"But… But why? You are practically already inside U.A. So why are you considering not going?"

Natsu couldn't help rub his pink hair locks in discomfort. "I'm just not interested in becoming a hero."

He has already explained his reasons to that other guy the other day – whatever his name was – but there was another motive that he hadn't told anyone about. And it was more of a personal subject that he didn't wanted to talk about.

"I… I see. That's a shame."

He wasn't sure, but he could almost swear that he heard what could almost be described as disappointment in her voice. _Did she really wanted me to go that much?_ He felt bad for telling off Tsuyu like that, but what else could he do?

Of that he had no clue, but suffice to say that what was done was done.

"You know, I'm actually feeling kind of hungry right now." Wanting to change the blooming atmosphere around them, Natsu directed his attention to the plastic bag on the table. "Can I get a taste of what you brought? It smells really good."

His words appeared to have worked, as some of the previous cheerful energy that she had seem to have returned. "Ribbit!" She nodded enthusiastically as she smiled in content.

And just like that, the two spent the rest of the afternoon in each-other's company, talking about the most trivial things and laughing at the sillies of things, all while eating nothing but homemade lasagna.

Maybe things weren't going the way they wanted them to be, but they were certainly good with that too.

Life was full of unexpected turns after all.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for today folks. Another short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Like any other time let me know what you think. Share your opinion and any creative ideas or criticism are more than welcomed.**

 **With that said, please have a nice day and I hope you guys will be there for the next update!**


	3. Trouble Always Comes Around

**Hello people and welcome to the third update of this story of mine! I mean, with all the positive responses I've been getting from the last chapter, how couldn't I?**

 **Also, for those who follow my other story. Soul of Fire. I want to inform that I'll be doing some fixing on the first chapters, so updates will be on hold for a few days. Do not worry! Chapter 8 is already on the making, but I don't feel comfortable writing without fixing any previous mistakes I may have done.**

 **In another note, I want to say that in this story Natsu is a little more mature when it comes to serious matters. Not only does he remember everything that happen in his previous life, but add the 15 years he has spent in this new world and he would already have more then 30 years of experience. So while he may still act pretty much the same, cause otherwise he wouldn't be Natsu, he is more conscious of his actions.**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0:**

 **NaTsu? It's true, that's actually hilarious! And I didn't even realize it until now. XD**

 **adislt:**

 **Thanks! Zeref erasing the world and making a new one with something going wrong, it's actually a fun scenario that I come up with that can basically be applied to all sorts of crossovers. I may use again in other fics I make, but I'm not sure. But good to know that you like it.**

 **Guest:**

 **You underestimate Natsu too much. After the one-year time-skip Natsu shows great improvement and grown when in comes to this sort of stuff. It was all during the Alvarez Arc.**

* * *

 **Trouble Always Comes Around**

* * *

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

Natsu was forced to woke up as soon as the sound of knocking assaulted his ears. Turning to look at the cloak next to him, he suppressed the urge to groan in annoyance the moment he saw what time it was.

 _6:07 a.m.? Who could be knocking at the door this early in the morning?_ The knocks continue. They weren't fast, but rather delicate, as if whoever was doing it wanted to treat the door as carefully as possible.

Anybody body else hearing them would think that whoever was knocking was being polite for doing it like that. But for Natsu, any kind of noise at this time of the day would be a living hell due to the sensibility of his ears.

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

He slid his body off his bed, gave a long stretch and released a yawn before slowly dragging his feet towards the door. His eyes were still sore, so he could barely see where he was going. Fortunately, he was already used to the way his apartment was, so he easily figure his way around the room and reached the door without any trouble.

Rubbing his eyes while removing the door's lock, he pushed the door open and looked at whoever was behind it.

It was All Might.

The man wasn't wearing his hero suit anymore, but rather a very casual-looking attire. "Good morning, young Dragneel! I hope you don't have any plans right now, cause today we are going to…" Natsu slammed the door into All Might's face without sparing a second thought.

 _Nope, there's no one there. Nobody at all._

Natsu was too tired and had zero to none interest in hearing whatever the symbol of peace had to say to him. In his opinion, the least he should do is pick a better time.

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

And then, as if it has been summoned from hell itself, the sound of knocking started once again.

 **Knock-knock-knock.**

It didn't take more then ten seconds before the torture became too much for him to handle. _I'm going to regret doing this later, don't I?_ Opening the door once more, Natsu came face to face with All Might, who was carrying a more apologetic look this time around.

"I apologize for bothering you at this time in the morning, young Dragneel, but this was the only free time I could get without moving too much my schedule."

That, and the fact that it was at this time when there was less people around, so avoiding getting attention on himself was much easier.

"What do you want?" Natsu's voice sounded somewhat aggressive, but he just wanted to get to the point already so he could go back to his bed.

He had by no means anything against the No.1 Hero. He just couldn't help but feel annoyed for being disturbed this early in the morning.

"I came here to talk of course."

 _To talk? Is he for real?_ If this was really the reason why he had to wake up, then this conversation was already over.

"Oh ok. We are talking, see? Then I guess it's time so say good bye." At that moment Natsu tried to close the door again, but this time All Might intervened. Using the incredible strength in his arms, he prevented the door from closing a second time.

"Young Dragneel, just give me a second!"

"No thanks."

"Would you please listen to what I have to say!"

"Give one good reason for why I should even do that."

"I'll invite you breakfast!"

There was a weird pause.

Strangely enough, those words were enough to make Natsu stop for a moment and consider All Might's offer.

"…Ok."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

* * *

Just as agreed, All Might took Natsu to the nearest open cafe.

Once there, he couldn't help but be both shocked and a little disgusted by the way the young teen was eating food. No, _eating_ wasn't the proper word for what he was looking at. Devouring. Now that was a more adequate term.

The menu had multiple choices to offer, but it's main dish was rather simple. Scrambled eggs and bacon. Since they came for nothing more than just breakfast, the choice was pretty obvious. But suffice it to say that Natsu was taking advantage of his generosity to its fullest.

All Might could already feel his wallet getting lighter and lighter by just looking at each plate that arrived at their table.

Feeling the need to avert his eyes, if only to refrain himself from watching the hungry pinkette as he continues to pour down the immense meal into his mouth as if it was a bottomless pit, he spoke. "Tell me young Dragneel, it's been nearly three months since the last time we saw each other. What have you been doing since then?"

"W-baht?"

"Eat before you speak!"

He could swear that if the boy continues eating like that, he would end up chocking himself to death at any time now. Not like he would allow something like that to happen though, but it was still not healthy.

Following his advice, Natsu passed the food down his throat in an instant before releasing a satisfied sigh with a smile in content. "Sorry…sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten this good in a while. Hey, how do you know where I live anyway?"

 _Heh. At least he seems in a better mood._ That was something All Might noticed almost immediately. And honestly, he was glad that was the case. "Its simple actually. I looked into your school's records. They have all sorts of information from every student stored there, even from you."

"Hmm, is that so? I didn't know that." Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu began to refresh his memory as he tried to remember what he has been doing since then. "Oh well, I really haven't done anything actually. School is over, so I went to that graduation thing and then to the party after that. It was boring, but at least there was some food."

 _Is food the only thing you can think of?!_

"After that I've really being doing nothing. I hang out with a friend from time to time, but that's about it."

"I see. In any case, I'm going to be honest with you, young Dragneel. I came here because I heard that you still haven't answered to your U.A. recommendation."

Natsu blinked at this. "How do you know about that?"

"Isn't it a teacher's job to be in touch with his students?" All Might's smile couldn't get any bigger at the question.

"You are a teacher?!" Now that was something Natsu was not expecting to hear.

The No.1 hero nodded. "I am. This is going to be my first year actually. But back to the subject, classes are starting soon and nobody has heard a word about you." Adopting a straighter posture, All Might asked with what could only be described as the voice of a professional. "Answer me this, and please be honest, young Dragneel. Why don't you want to go to U.A. High School?"

Natsu was a little taken back by the sudden change in the mood of the blond hero. He really has never seen him with such a serious look on his face.

"I can understand not wanting to become a hero, but there's more than just the Hero Department to go for. So it's obvious that being a hero isn't your main problem, but the school itself is."

Yeah, All Might was pretty much hitting the nail right now. He couldn't help but feel kind of impressed actually. _Wow, he's definitely smarter than Lucy._

"So let me ask you this; what appears to be the problem, young Dragneel?"

For the way he was talking alone, Natsu was able to see how serious the man was. Even so, he still couldn't help but wonder why the blond hero cared so much if he went to school or not.

 _Seriously, why does he care so much?_ Releasing a deep sigh, he decided to at least tell him the reason why he doesn't want to go to any kind of High School. Not because he feels that he has to, but because maybe if he tells him he will finally stop pestering him about it.

He already had enough with Tsuyu constantly trying to change his mind, and even that was starting to grow annoying.

"It's a…family matter."

"Family matter?"

Natsu nodded. His arms resting back on his chest. "Yeah, my parents are dead and my older brother is missing."

All Might was taken back by the forwardness of the boy. He said all of those things with such a straight face, that even he had to question the state of mind of the young teen. But still…

 _Is his whole family really gone?_ Even in a situation like this, All Might could not help but feel sympathy for the boy situation. "Y-You have my condolences. But how does this factors in, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm going to go search for my brother." Responded Natsu with a bland expression. "I don't know where he is, but I know he is out there somewhere and alive."

The reasoning behind Natsu's decision to not entering U.A. were starting to get clearer the more All Might thought about what he just said. He was starting to understand everything, but there was still a part of him that wasn't alright with this decision.

"I noble choice to make, I can even see the essence of a hero coming from your words alone. But you are still a child, clearly you can see that there are things out there that you are still not prepared to deal with."

Those words caused Natsu to frown. "I don't care. I'm going to find him, All Might. And I'm not letting anyone stop me from doing just that. Not even you"

All Might could see the conviction in the young man's eyes. It was almost as if they had an unyielding fire inside them. It was with that look alone that the No.1 Hero understood one thing.

That there was nothing that could change the mind of Natsu Dragneel.

"I…I understand."

* * *

Natsu was mad. He didn't know why, but he was sure that it had something to do with what All Might said to him.

… _clearly you can see that there are things out there that you are still not prepared to deal with…_

Those words somehow managed to infuriate him to no end, and they continue to do so ever since he left the cafe after his conversation with the man was over.

 _Yeah right, as if he knew a damn about me!_

He was already on his way home, passing through the still empty streets before stopping when he realized he reached a lone intersection. Twisting his scarf around his neck to make sure the wind didn't take it away, he glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. It had a number on it.

… _if you ever find yourself in trouble, please don't hesitate to call me if you ever need help..._

He glared at the small paper in irritation. "Does he really think that I can't take care of myself?" His question was more directed to himself than anybody else. But regardless of that, he decided to put the number back on his pocket rather than just throwing it away.

He doesn't have a cellphone due to how expensive they are, but he still has more than enough coins to make a few calls on a public phone whenever he needs to call somebody.

Too busy pondering on his own inner thoughts, Natsu never realized until now that the corner of the street where he was standing on was slowly being flooded by mist.

"Hmm? Where is all of this coming from?"

The mist was so dense that he was barely able to see anything beyond four-to-five meters. He was confused by the sudden situation he found himself into, but he did not allow himself to panic or even take his gaze away from his surroundings. His expression however changed when a new scent entered his nostrils. "Who's there?" Natsu's question echoed throughout the mist, but there was no reply.

Whoever was there was making it clear that he wasn't here under friendly terms.

"Fine, have it your way!" Releasing a wave of heat from his body, Natsu was able to vanquish the mist around him, allowing him to see more of the space where the mist was previously on.

And then he saw him.

Standing between the mist was the silhouette of a man. Natsu couldn't make up his appearance or even his face, as it was covered by a dark blue hoodie, but he was still able to smell him.

"Who are you?" Demanded Natsu, sending the man a dangerous look.

Rather than answering, the figure stood in silence without moving a single muscle. Something that unnerved Natsu to no end.

 _Something is wrong._

Without warning, the mysterious figure stretched his hand towards him, and the mist surrounding them began to fallow his biding.

"What the...?!" Natsu barely has any time to speak when he found himself dodging the incoming attack at the very last second.

 _He uses the mist as a weapon?_

The mist hit the place where he was previously standing, and much to his surprise, it exploded due to the force of the impact. Nothing but a small crater was left on its place.

"That was close." Thought Natsu with a drop of sweat running down his face. But it wasn't over yet, as more mist came from every direction like arrows, flying towards him at amazing speeds while he himself couldn't do anything but avoid them.

He was surrounded, so the situation was not look good for him. He was being attacked from all sides and soon found himself cornered. But that didn't bother him at all. After all, when was the last time he was able to let himself loose in a fight?

Gaining some distance from his attacker, Natsu got himself out of harms way before taking a stance. "I don't know who you are, but I have to thank you. It's been long since the last time I was able to say this, but…" An excited grin began to make its way up to the pinkette's face. Something that seemed to put off his attacker.

 _It's been fifteen years._

"I'm all fired up!"

As soon those words leaved his mouth, the pink-haired teen expelled flames from under his feet, propelling himself all they way up to his opponent almost instantly. The attacker had no idea of what just happened.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

Having the pink-haired teen's head slamming into his plexus with great force, the attacker found himself skidding backwards a few meters before stopping. The man was able to hold his ground.

Seeing that his attack didn't had much effect, Natsu did not waste time and immediately prepared the next one.

"Better watch out, because this is about to get real hot!"

Taking a deep breath, Natsu fill completely his lungs up to the point where his stomach began to look completely out of shape.

" **Fire Dragon's—** " Having an idea of what the pinkette was up to, the attacker summoned all of the surrounded mist he could gather, finally revealing the entirety of the street before forming a defensive shield in front of him. " **—Roar!** "

A powerful torrent of fire came out of the teen's mouth and began to make its way towards his opponent. The attack ended up crashing against the shield, causing both forces to clash against each other in a duel of strength and durability.

The power of Natsu's attack colliding against the mist shield provoked enough force to shake the ground itself. The glass of the nearby windows couldn't stand for even a second before they shattered into pieces.

Even the attacker was stunt by how much power the pinkette's Quirk had. The shield was barely able to contain its extensive force. No, that was wrong. The shield was barely holding itself together.

The hood over his face apparently was not able to stand the force of the attack either, as it ended up being pushed back, revealing none-other than his face.

Soon enough, Natsu's attack started to run out of fire before it slowly began to disappear. His mouth was left a smoking mess.

"That took…more effort…than what I remember." Natsu was speaking between heavy breaths at this point. Pulling that attack took more out of him that what he actually expected, but he was more than ready to keep this up if needed to.

Turning his attention back to his opponent, Natsu's eyes widened the moment he laid eyes on the attacker's uncovered face.

It wasn't human. If anything, it's face reassembled that of a bat up to some point, but his facial features make him look more like a beast.

There were many people in this world who had animalistic features in their body or face, or even a complete different form in general, but they all shared one common trait. Their eyes. They all at the very least carried a sense of humanity when he looked at them.

But in him? There was no such thing. No. In his eyes he found nothing but pure hatred and disdain. When was the last time he saw eyes like that? Eyes that basically despised anything relatively close to a human?

Only one word came to his mind. One single word that he hoped he would never have to heard ever again.

Tartaros.

 _How... How is that possible?_

Pulling the hood over his head, the attacker turned on his back and began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Natsu stretched his hand forward. He wanted to stop him, but it was too late for that. The attacker's body ended up turning into a cloud of mist before fading away from existence.

The man was long gone.

Before Natsu could even question what happened, the sound of the police approaching began to be heard throughout the streets.

 _Uh oh._

It was then that Natsu noticed all of the destruction that he ended up causing a few moments ago with his last attack. The road was destroyed. Cars were practically on fire. There were a few burning buildings.

 _I'm in trouble, aren't I?_

"Freeze!"

 _Yeap, I definitely am._

* * *

 **Far away from there…**

* * *

All Might has been having a hard time ever since his first interaction with the pink-haired teen known as Natsu Dragneel.

For the No.1 Hero, the young man has been something that has managed to cloud his thoughts on almost a daily basis. If anything, it was mostly because of his ideology and how different he is compared to other kids.

And after hearing everything he said on their last meeting? He couldn't help but feel a little worried about young Dragneel's future. The boy was going through a dangerous path right now, and All Might could only hope that he will end up doing the right thing when the time comes.

Walking throughout the busy streets while in his weaker state, All Might was already on his way to meet young Midoriya at the same place as always.

Midoriya Izuku.

He was the young man who earned the right to bear One For All and become his successor. The same who just recently was able to pass the U.A. entrance exam. Something on which he couldn't be any prouder of.

Now that he thought about it, both boys were fairly similar, yet very different. Both had a strong will inside them along with great morals. That and the potential for grown.

Yet one of them wanted to become a hero while the other didn't. The first one due to admiration and his sense of rightness, while the second one due to responsibility and love for his family.

All of those were admirable traits, there was no doubt about that in his mind. But even so, he still couldn't shake the feeling of worry for the latter. Young Midoriya had his mother for support. But who did young Dragneel had?

Before he could continue pondering over his own thoughts, All Might could feel as his phone started ringing.

"Hmm?" Taking the device out of his pocket, the symbol of peace answered the call. "Yes? Oh! young Dragneel, is that you? I honestly did not expect you to call this soon."

There was a moment of silence as he listened to the other end of the line. And soon enough, All Might's eyes widened.

"You are where?!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **This is it for now folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Having said that, I hope Natsu's motivation has been made a lot clearer as to why he is doing what he does.**

 **All Might didn't told him it was him who made the recommendation, which I guess it's pretty obvious, because there was just no need to.**

 **And what does this mean? Who attacked Natsu? And what does Natsu's reasoning tell you?**

 **I think it's pretty obvious, so I'll leave it at that.**

 **Anyway, I think this is enough for you guys.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. The Choices we Make

**Welcome everyone to a new chapter of this little story of mine.**

 **Woah, I'm really surprised by all the attention this fic has gotten in just a week. And it has only 10k! It really makes me happy since it's proof that my writing has gotten better from the so-awful-days when my grammar sucked.**

 **But now? I think that I can be a little proud of all of my progress. Anyway, to answer some questions.**

 **ActionTReaction:**

 **Nah, doing it like that would be poor writing.**

 **Blackdrake:**

 **Quite a lot of crazy ideas you have there. I like them. And if he is a demon or not? Only time will tell. XD**

 **thefullbringer:**

 **I agree, a harem would not make sense. And I'm not really sure about pairing, but even I who's writing, find the couple really cute as well. Having multiple options on the other hand is something I'm not against though.**

 **wolfking:**

 **Can't say much about Zeref, but he is playing his part somewhere out there. But I think making an elaborate plot in just one chapter is too rush, so that would take me more chapters. And no, it wasn't Mard Geer.**

 **Gostrick:**

 **Thanks. Yes I will continue writing this story. But I will never give my stories away! They are mine!**

 **In any case, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Choices we Make**

* * *

"Thank you Officer, I'll take it from here."

"No problem, All Might. Just make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble."

"I'll make sure if that. Isn't that right, young Dragneel?"

Reassured the No.1 Hero as he rested his hand on the young teen's shoulder. Natsu could feel a slight squeeze coming from there.

It was an indirect way of telling him to go along with his words.

The pinkette huffed in annoyance, but the sudden tightness of the man's grip forced him to control himself.

"Yes, I…I will."

If the police officer was convinced or not by Natsu's weak reply, it was left unknown. The officer just shrugged before leaving the two alone.

All Might resisted the urge to sigh in relief as both he Natsu stepped out of the Police Department's main doors.

"I'm glad to see you are doing alright. I must admit, when you first told me you that you got yourself arrested, I couldn't help but fear for the worst. But I'm relief to know that that wasn't the case."

Natsu nodded at first, but stopped almost immediately. He was confused by the hero's odd choice of words.

"How so? Did you thought I committed a crime or something?

Sweat suddenly began to roll down All Might's face, but the symbol of peace didn't lose his composure and quickly responded by waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

"O-Of course not! I can guarantee you that it was nothing more than a silly thought, so don't trouble yourself with that right now, young Dragneel."

That was his reply. But in reality, All Might was internally screaming at himself for letting that thought slip from his mouth.

"Eh… In any case, now that we are alone, is there anything that you would like to tell me, young Dragneel?"

"Tell you something? Like what?"

"I don't know, how about the fact that you got arrested in the first place?"

"Oh…"

 _Well, that makes sense._

Resting his hands on his hips, All Might continue.

"I heard that you were attacked. But there's no trace of any other person being there besides you. Would you mind explaining me that too?"

Natsu already knew that this was coming and that there was no way he could avoid his questions.

Well, he did helped him out in paying for all the damages he caused during his fight, so he kind of owes him one for that.

"Fine, but… Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"

An odd request, but one that All Might has no problem on granting.

"Very well."

* * *

 **A few minutes later. Devaron Park…**

* * *

"So this person who attacked you had a Quirk that allowed him to control the mist? I guess that explains why nobody saw him."

All Might told the pink-haired teen seating next him on a bench. He had a hand resting under his chin as he thought over this new information.

"But it still leaves the question as to why were you his target. What did he have to gain from attacking you?"

Sending the pinkette a short glance, it was easy to see that the symbol of peace was expecting him to answer that. Natsu's eyes slowly drifted to the ground.

He didn't feel very comfortable sharing this much information with All Might, but it was very likely that if he refused to answer to his questions, it would only make the hero push for information even more.

He didn't know All Might personally, but Natsu was proud of how good his instincts were when it comes to judging the character of people.

So what were his instincts telling him about All Might? They were telling him that he was the type of guy who would often get into other people's business without being asked.

"I don't know what he wanted but… I think I know who send him."

The eyes of his attacker appeared on his mind once more, causing Natsu to frown.

 _Those eyes._

All Might raised an eyebrow at this in surprise before smiling.

"You do? Then why didn't you say so before? Tell me his name so I can go take this villain to justice as soon possible! So do not worry any…"

"I… I think it was my brother."

The smile in All Might's face vanished completely as soon as he heard those words.

 _Did… Did I heard thing right?_

He couldn't help but question himself.

The situation turned out to be much more complicated than what the No.1 Hero originally thought.

* * *

 **Unknown Location…**

* * *

"Master..."

The man spoke as he kneeled in front of a black dressed figure.

The figure in question had his back turned and was currently working on what one could only guess was a body lying on top of an operation table.

Nothing but a bright light above the table illuminated the dark room. Which as far as the eye could see, it was filled with lots of medical equipment.

"I…I am sorry Master, I failed to eliminate my target as you ordered me to. He was much more stronger than what I first anticipated, and the authorities were already on their way. I had no other option but to retreat."

The figure paused for a moment, almost as if thinking over his words before resuming on what he was doing.

It was hard to tell, but if someone watched closely, one could tell that the man was sweating under his hood.

"Do not trouble yourself with that, Kalingo. It was never my intention for you to succeed, but to test how strong he has become."

"I…I see."

"But if you would have somehow managed to eliminate him, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would have just killed you right there where you stand."

Kalingo could not help but nervously swallow after hearing that. His master was as merciless as ever.

Taking his blood-soaked gloves off, the figure took a small towel from the side of the table and used it to wipe his hands clean.

"In any case, this one is almost ready, so I better rest for a bit. Overworking has never been good for the body, especially now that I no longer posses an immortal one."

"Wise words, master."

Putting the towel on the side, his master turned around before smiling in content.

"Now then, why don't you tell me about your encounter with my brother? I'm sure he must have left you with quite the impression."

"Yes, Lord Zeref."

* * *

 **Devaron Park…**

* * *

"Are… Are you sure about this?"

Natsu nodded, much to All Might's dismay.

"I…I see."

To think that young Dragneel's own brother would send someone to attack him. The symbol of peace could only wonder just what reason could his own sibling have behind such actions.

Bringing harm to one's own flesh and blood was one of the most despicable acts of villainy a person could ever do.

"I have no way to tell, but I think that my brother may be closer than what I first thought. He may be even here in Japan for all I know."

All Might crossed his arms in a reflective manner. This certainly was a lot to take in, but even so that still leaves a very important question.

"That's an interesting thing to think of, young Dragneel. But what are you planning to do about it?"

"Me? I'm going to find my idiot brother and bring him back, even if he doesn't want to! I don't care if I have to break a few bones to do so!"

If Zeref was playing around there somewhere while also creating more of his so called demons, than it would definitely take more than a few kind words to go through that thick head of his.

Having heard that last comment, the No.1 Hero could not help but ask.

"Your bones or his?"

"Does it matter?"

All Might sweat dropped at this.

 _He really doesn't stop to think things through, does he?_

Still, he has let this situation run out of control for far too long and it was now time to put a stop to it.

To have a child running around town with a very destructive Quirk while looking blindly for his older brother? That was a recipe for disaster.

He could not allow such a young boy to continue on this path. It was not only his job, but his responsibility as a Pro Hero to dealt with this situation now before it was too late.

"You know I cannot let you do that, right young Dragneel?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised by the hero's sudden statement.

"What…?"

"Vigilantism or any other kind of unauthorized use of one's Quirk is forbidden by the law. If everything that you said about your brother is true and he does in fact send that person after you, then it's safe to assume that your encounter with him will not be a peaceful one."

Looking at the shocked expression on Natsu's face, All Might could not prevent a small sensation of guilt from crawling inside him for doing this. But this was necessary. If only for the sake of this young boy's future.

"I'm sorry to say this, but continuing on this search of yours is not healthy. Just stop and consider for a moment, what will happen if you start another fight like the one you just had a few hours ago? People could get hurt if they are caught in the crossfire. And when the heroes arrive and arrest you like before, what do you think will happen to you?"

All Might let his words sink in. He knew they may be harsh, but this had to be said.

"You will not be able to find your brother if you get yourself labeled as a villain, young Dragneel. I'm telling you this as a friend, please desist from pursuing this reckless quest of yours."

Nothing but silence came after he said those words.

Natsu stood in place with his head down, his pink-locks obstructing the sight of his face and making it impossible to know what he was thinking.

He may look calm in the exterior, but in the inside, Natsu's blood was boiling in anger.

"How… How dare you say that!"

He yelled at All Might as he stood up from the bench. His face showing nothing but pure anger.

"You are asking me to abandon my family just because of something as stupid as that heroes and villains crap!? I don't care about how people see me or even if you heroes try to stop me! I will burn you all if I have too, but I will never give up on my only family! You hear me!?"

All Might was taken back by the sudden outburst that the pinkette you had.

 _He… He really doesn't care about anything other than his family, doesn't he?_

In any other situation he would have praised the young boy for his strong conviction. But right now? He found himself at a lost of words.

Just what is he suppose to say to a declaration like that?

Even so, his words have basically proven his suspicions on how delicate the situation with young Dragneel really is. All Might knew that there was only one thing he could do to prevent this situation from leading into a catastrophe.

The No.1 Hero allowed a moment to pass so the pink-haired boy could calm down on his own before he spoke once more.

"Fighting will only take you so far, young Dragneel, especially in a society like ours where one can find all sorts of heroes in almost every corner of the street. I can tell you that the way you are choosing to do things isn't the right one."

Natsu's eyes widened for a moment. He was about to retort at the symbol of peace's words when…

"But…"

Natsu stopped.

"What if I told you there is another way for you to look for your brother without breaking the law?"

* * *

 **Two months later. U.A. High School…**

* * *

Natsu resisted the urge to sigh as he walked through the giant front gates of the U.A. Academy.

"This is such a pain."

He complained as he pulled the collar of his shirt under his new uniform. It was even more uncomfortable to wear than the one from his previous school.

 _Well, at least I'm allowed to wear my scarf now._

Leaving that aside, the pinkette couldn't help but grunt as he remembered the words All Might said to him a few months ago.

 _…one of the reasons we heroes are allowed to use or Quirks in public is due to or Hero License…_

Basically, as much as he hates the idea, if he wants to go look for his brother without having the heroes coming after his ass, he will have to become a hero himself.

 _Is that what you call ironic?_

Too lost on his own thoughts wondering if it was ironic or not, Natsu was no longer aware of where he was going until he felt himself bumping against somebody else.

Hearing a sudden yelp, the pinkette was quick to react and grabbed whoever he bumped into before that person could hit the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

Natsu apologized as he helped him get back on his feet.

"N-No, it's alright. It…it was also my fault for getting too distracted."

"Is that so? Good to know. Name's Natsu by the way."

He introduced himself before taking a closer look at the person in question. He was a boy that seemed to be around his same age as well.

"G-Good to meet you, N-Natsu-san! My…my name is Midoriya Izuku."

Natsu only raised an eyebrow at this.

He found it a little weird for the boy to act this nervous around him, but Natsu decided to pay it no mind.

"Izuku uh?"

"Y-Yes."

They hardly met, but it seemed that they were already at first name basis by pure accident.

In any case, the day was only starting, and so was Natsu Dragneel's life at the hero academy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **So there you have it guys, Natsu is going to UA. But before anybody calls me out, I will not. I repeat. I WILL NOT change the main story. At least not anything that can be considered important.**

 **If anything, the MHA main story line is just a setting for the main plot of this story. This is a story about family after all.**

 **So yeah, Natsu will have relations with many characters, but the main MHA story line isn't about Natsu, it's about Deku. This story's focus is on a different take where Natsu and Deku's story happen alongside each other, have some connections between one another, but are completely different.**

 **In any case, Zeref has finally revealed himself and confirming it now. Yes, there are demons in this story. A few will be OC, but in all honesty, I never liked OC's in stories, so I can guarantee you guys that they will be a small part of this story and will have nothing mayor aside from being some goons for the main characters to dealt with.**

 **Sorry for those people who wanted me to take Zeref on a different way, but if you continue reading this story, you will realize that things are not what you think. Anyway, I will not go depth into this, but rest assured that Zeref isn't a random choice I make to have in this story just to have him as an opposing antagonist for Natsu. Remember that this is a story about family.**

 **Fun fact.**

 **Zeref is a scientist. He created the R-System for the Tower of Heaven. He invented the Eclipse Gate. And I always saw the Etherious as a product of science and nothing to do with magic. So in a way, you could say that they are literally a creation of their own.**

 **I also hope you people can understand Natsu's reason for accepting the recommendation and deciding to go to U.A. It was something I gave a lot of consideration when building this story, so I hope you guys are alright with it. Working in this part was one of the main reason why it took me so long to upload.**

 **And before anybody ask, Devaron is a Star Wars planet. XD**

 **In any case, please don't forget to tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticism is more than welcome and please don't be afraid to share any ideas you guys may have.**

 **Having said that, I wish you all a good day!**


	5. The First Day

**Greetings everyone and welcome to this new chapter of mine! Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was kind of tricky to write.**

 **I'm glad to hear all of those good responses to the previous chapter, and I'm really looking forward to this one.**

 **It was a fun chapter to write, but nearly all of them are. Still I'll answer I few question I had on the last chapter.**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0:**

 **At least until now, I don't have any plans on involving any more FT characters, at least for the time being, but do expect a few surprises. And I sure have other ideas in mind, but I think they will probably be considered a spoiler.**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **He will affect the story, but I don't plan on affecting it too much, since that isn't the main focus of the story.**

 **Greer123:**

 **You will have to wait and see. ;)**

 **wolfking:**

 **Wouldn't confirming anything be a spoiler? There's more than 'bullshit friendship crap' to the series fights. If you can't see that, then it isn't my problem. Like I stated in my previous chapter, I don't like the use of OC's in the stories if not done properly. I don't feel like butchering the story with more than 20 or so OC's.**

 **ultima-owner:**

 **You could say that, yeah. The concept I'm taking it's quite similar.**

 **Infinity Emperor:**

 **Only time will tell. Can't confirm much, but there's something being prepared.**

 **gerenly (or Gosterick):**

 **I appreciate the suggestions, they will be taken into account and considered. ;)**

 **Jaja barkles:**

 **If I have to guess, I would say around an 8 or a 9. LOL.**

 **In any case, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **The First Day**

* * *

"So, there won't be any trouble?"

It was All Might who asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was standing in a crouched position, if only so he could be at the same level of the one he was speaking to.

Said person nodded with a smile. Even though one couldn't be sure if it could be considered a person at all, seeing that it had the appearance of an animal.

One could hardly tell if it was a mouse, a dog, or a bear. But to those who knew him, he was known as the one in charge of the U.A. High School. He was Principal Nezu.

"Of course not. It may be a little late for him to accept the recommendation you asked me for all these months ago, but if what you say about your worries over the boy are true, then there's no way I can deny such a request."

All Might was forced to release the breath he didn't know he was holding before bowing to the Principal in gratitude.

"Th-Thank you very much, Mr. Principal."

At first he was afraid that it would be to late for young Dragneel to be accepted into U.A. Especially after all the work it took to convince him. But now he was glad that wasn't the case anymore.

"No need to thank me, All Might. I'm just doing what any good educator would do if put in my position. After all, as long as we can help the students grow with a bright future, issues like these are of no concern."

Said the Principal, waving his small paw in a dismissing manner before turning his attention to the third person that was taking part in their discussion.

"I hope you don't mind adding another student into your class, Aizawa-san. I know that twenty students can be a little tiring for a single teacher to handle. Will you be alright?"

Aizawa didn't seem particularly happy of having another brat to take care of. But whatever complain he may have, he didn't voice it.

"I'll have to rearrange a few of the class activities I already have scheduled, but it shouldn't be too much trouble if it's only one student, so I think I'll manage."

He responded as be rubbed the back of his neck in a lazy manner. He really wasn't looking forward to this, but as a teacher he didn't have that much of a choice.

"Yes, I'll probably have to do that too. I was actually planing on putting the students in a combat scenario to test their current strength and abilities, but I guess I'll have to change a few things as well."

Said All Might while turning to face his fellow teacher.

"Now that I think about it, aren't you suppose to greet the class first, Aizawa-kun?"

Aizawa Shota, or also known as the Pro Hero Eraser Head, grumbled in annoyance.

He knew that he was right, so in a way, there was nothing left to talk about. He was already on his way to leave the Teacher's Room, but stopped when he heard All Might calling out his name once more.

"Aizawa-kun, I have to ask you one more thing before you go."

"What is it?"

"Please keep a close eye on young Dragneel."

Aizawa was a little taken back by his words. Not by the request he was being given, but by the seriousness on which All Might just spoke. It was rare to see the symbol of peace acting like that.

The teacher's eyes narrowed slightly in response. He didn't like what All Might was implying.

"Do you really believe that the kid can be that dangerous?"

"I believe that guiding those on the path of rightness is part of our duty. Not only as heroes, but as teachers as well."

Stated All Might. His voice did not waver as he said that with the same conviction that his words always seem to have. But he never answered the question. In a way, that also told Aizawa everything that he needed to know.

Having heard that, Aizawa stood in place for a moment as he stared back at the No.1 Hero. However his frown was gone now, replaced by a look of indifference.

"I'll do my job, you can count on that."

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Main Hallways…**

* * *

"So you have a fire-base Quirk? That's really cool!"

Said Izuku with excitement as he was walked right next to Natsu. The pinkette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, surprised by the sudden praise he was getting for his Quirk.

"Do you really think so? I've never considered my Quirk to be anything special."

This was kind of true in a way, cause while his Quirk was fairly similar to how his Dragon Slayer magic used to be, it just did not feel the same.

The green-haired boy blinked at first, but then immediately shook his head soon afterwards.

"Of course! I-I mean, not many know this, but fire can be used in so many different ways other than just burning things with it. I-I believe that it can be a very useful Quirk!"

He spoke with so much enthusiasm, that Natsu almost thought that this was a completely different person from the one he just met a few minutes ago. For some reason or another, Izuku's initial shyness seemed to disappear as soon as the topic of Quirks was brought into the small talk they were having. It sure was weird, but Natsu didn't pay it any mind.

Izuku on the other hand was quite glad that he met Natsu on his way to U.A.

Don't get him wrong, he was beyond nervous when he first came in contact with the pinkette. But as weird as it sounds, it was only because of his cheerful attitude and friendly aura that he was able to feel more comfortable around him.

He was still terrified by the prospect of his first day in school though. And meeting any of the other talented students that must also have an awesome Quirk of their own was nerve-wracking as well, so meeting Natsu was a great way of getting his nervousness to ease up for the time being.

The two of them were on their way to their assigned classroom, which for the surprise of both, they were on the same class. Class 1-A if neither of the two was mistaken.

Still, one thought came to their minds as soon as they reached the classroom's entrance.

 _That door is huge!_

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Class 1-A…**

* * *

Asui Tsuyu stood silently at her assigned desk as she fidgeted with her own fingers.

She was currently surrounded by many of her new classmates, but she made no move or indication of wanting to talk to any of them right now. Not because she didn't wanted to meet them, on the contrary, she wanted to make as many friends as she could, but her mind was too busy thinking over other things right now.

One of those things being the fact that there was still no sight of their homeroom teacher.

She left her home early in the morning, as she had no intention of running late for her first day at U.A. With that said, she was a little annoyed that the teacher had yet to arrive.

She glanced at the large clock in classroom and noted that it was almost time for the class to start.

It has been a very boring wait to say the least, but it was comforting to know that it would not last for much longer. She had to wonder though, would it still be this boring if _he_ was here too?

That was a question she has been asking herself a lot lately. Sadly, she was left with no time to find her answer, as her thoughts got interrupted the moment she heard the classroom's door slide open.

She turned her attention towards the doorway, expecting to see the teacher so the class could finally begin. However, her eyes widened when she recognized who just entered.

"Ribbit!"

She couldn't contain herself from yelping in surprise when she saw none-other then her childhood-friend Natsu standing in the middle of the doorway. Even more shocking was to see him wearing the full U.A. uniform.

So while she may look calm on the outside, in reality she was utterly shocked. She just couldn't believe what her eyes were looking at.

All in all, between all the confusion she couldn't help but ask herself.

 _Why is he here?_

She remembered trying to convince Natsu into accepting his recommendation into U.A. multiple times for the past months, but none of them seemed to work, so seeing him here was very confusing.

Was he perhaps lying to her all along? No, she doubted that was the case.

She has known Natsu for many years now, and in all of that time he has never lied to her or to anybody else in that matter. Hiding things, yes. But never has he shown any real dishonesty towards her.

The only other explanation she could come up with was that something must have happen that ended up changing his mind.

 _But what exactly?_

* * *

"Remove your foot from that desk!"

"Ha! Like I care!"

"Such rudeness! You are insulting those who came to U.A. before us!"

"What about it, you extra? Go away before I blow you to bits!"

"B-Blow me to bits?! Do you really wish to become a hero?!"

Both Natsu and Izuku watched in silence as the verbal exchange between the two students continue to heat up. Izuku due to being too afraid of them while Natsu was just waiting for the argument to escalate into a full-out brawl just so he could join in.

"I-I think we should step back a little bit, Natsu-san."

And just as he did that, Izuku ended up stumbling into a brown-haired girl.

"Agh! S-Sorry I…"

"Uh? Oh! You are that plain-looking boy from the entrance exam!"

If Izuku's surprise was anything to go by, it was obvious that he recognized the girl as well.

It seemed like he wanted to reply to her, but his words somehow got stuck in his throat, taking away his ability to form any coherent words. Which was something the girl didn't seem to notice, as she continue talking to him with her same cheerful tone.

Natsu didn't pay any mind to Izuku though, as he was still watching the blond and the guy with the glasses arguing on the other side of the classroom in anticipation. However, he was too distracted to notice when someone approached him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Uh?"

Surprised by the sudden contact, he turned his head to the side to see who it was. And must he say, Natsu's mouth opened in agape when he saw a very familiar face.

"T-Tsuyu?"

"Hello, Natsu-chan."

Now this was an unexpected. He knew that Tsuyu was able to apply into U.A. after passing the entrance exam. They even celebrated when they got the news and everything.

But he had absolutely no clue that they were going to be on the same class.

"Hey, uh… What's up?"

His reply was weak, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. After all, what was he suppose to say anyway?

Don't get him wrong, he was glad to see a familiar face between the lots of new students. However, while Tsuyu's face remained unreadable as always, Natsu has known her for quite a while to know that something was bothering her.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the possibility of Asui being mad at him. Things did not turn well for him the last time that happened.

"Is…is something the matter?"

"Not really. I'm just surprised to see you here after all the times you said that you weren't gonna come to U.A. You didn't even told _me_ that you changed your mind."

 _She is totally mad!_

He thought in panic as he realized just how screwed he was. There was really no good reason for him to not tell her that he accepted his recommendation to U.A. He honestly just forgot!

He could sense the almost non-existent cutting-edge tone that her words carried. It was hard to caught at first, but it was there. And it didn't sound any happy.

Natsu was sweating bullets right now, as he couldn't help but rub the back of his neck as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, uh. About that…"

"Yes?"

"Ehh, the thing is…"

"I'm listening."

"Well…"

"If you are all here to socialize, then get out."

 _Uh?_

Everyone's attention, including Natsu's, turned to the new comer that just entered the classroom. It was a man that, well, for lack of a better word, looked like he has seen far better days.

"I will make this brief, so you all seat down and listen well."

Anybody who was still standing was quick to comply. Even Izuku and the other girl did as they were told without much delay and reached for a seat.

Tsuyu on the other hand took a moment to look at Natsu. Her eyes staring right at him before she too went back to her own desk. She didn't say a word, but the unspoken message she send him was more than clear for the pinkette.

This conversation was not over yet.

 _I'm screwed, aren't I?_

* * *

"As you all well know, you bunch managed to apply into the Hero Course. Good for you. Whatever the case, my name is Aizawa Shota, I'm the assigned Homeroom Teacher for class 1-A."

Some murmurs went around the students after he spoke, but he was quick to silence them all with a solid glare.

 _I have a lot of work to do with this brats._

The Pro Hero thought as he sighed in exasperation before continuing.

"Time is a precious resource we cannot afford to waste, so I want you all to change into your gym uniforms and head to the training grounds. The sooner we start, the better."

"B-But sensei, What about the entrance ceremony? Or the…"

"If you want to become heroes, then you all need to start acting like one and identify things by their value. Tell me, will any of that stuff benefit you in any way?"

And just as he expected, he received no response.

 _That's what I thought._

If he wanted to turn any of these kids into hero material, then he needed to make sure they saw things for what they were and put their priorities straight. It may seem harsh at first, but that's how things works.

"You will find your new gym uniforms in the locker rooms. Go get them and meet me outside in fifteen minutes."

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Male Locker Room…**

* * *

"I… I don't think this will fit at all." Mumbled Natsu as he unrolled his new uniform all the way down. And just by looking at it, it was obvious that they got him the wrong size.

 _This is way too small!_

It may have something to do with the late acceptance of his recommendation, so he probably didn't had much room to complain. But still...

"M-Maybe you should talk to Aizawa-sensei first. I'm sure if you tell him, he'll probably help you get a new one." Suggested Izuku as he finished arranging his own uniform. But Natsu was a little skeptical about the idea. That Aizawa guy didn't seem like the type who would really care about that sort of stuff.

"Nah, I'll manage. I'll just arrange a few things here and there."

"Maybe I could prove of assistance then."

Natsu's attention turned to one of his new classmates that just suddenly spoke. It was a short student, who's most notable characteristic, much to the pinkette's surprise, was his bird-shaped head. Raising his own uniform up to Natsu's level of view, he continue. "Mine is a few sizes bigger than what I asked for. Perhaps we could trade?"

Natsu blinked, not expecting to receive the offer from anyone, let alone someone who he doesn't even know. But nonetheless, he was still grateful enough to accept.

"Sure thing!" Replied Natsu with an enthusiastic smile. An attitude that seemed to be in contrast with the serious image that the other student seamed to give. The bird-headed student nodded as the two exchanged uniforms with the other. "Name is Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

The student gave Natsu a weird look, seemingly taken back by the sudden introduction, but he quickly composed himself. "…Tokoyami Fumikage." He replied, feeling a little apprehensive about sharing his name just like that, but it was enough to make Natsu smile.

"Tokoyami? That's cool. I guess we'll be seeing each other around then."

He nodded in response, not sure on what else to say to the pinkette. He wasn't the most social of people, but even he could not help but find this interaction to be quite odd, as having someone talk to him with such a care-free attitude was something he was by no means used to.

It was certainly disconcerting, as he only wanted to trade uniforms. A quick exchange that would benefit them both. He never had the intention of becoming acquainted with anybody, but it seams like fate had other plans in mind.

 _What a strange guy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Well, that's about it. Sorry if it was a little short, but I thought that it would be best to end it here.**

 **It was a progressive chapter, so I apologize if there wasn't much happening here.**

 **Natsu's life in U.A. is just starting and as the story goes, he will get to know the rest of the class more.**

 **In any case, please let me know what you guys think. Suggestions and constructive criticism is more than welcome and please have a nice day.**


	6. Time for Some Battle

**Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Hero Re-Born! I'm sorry for the huge delay but I've been so busy with school that I haven't gotten any real time to write. Thankfully things are getting less stressful, so writing is getting less difficult. So as a compensation and as a Christmas present, I made sure to make this my longest chapter yet!**

 **If interested in the latest news and updates or looking for more details regarding the progress of my current stories, be sure to follow me on my Twitter account... leo0074**

 **Anyway, I'm happy to see how much attention this story is getting, especially because the story just got pass the 20k words. In any case, I'm thankful to all of you for your support. With that said, let me answer a few questions I got from you all in the last chapter!**

 **TheJSmooth:**

 **Well, Izuku and Ochaco being together is something I don't mind, so I don't have any problem with that. Still, romance isn't a major aspect of this story, so don't expect too much from me. And yeah, Natsu is in for some big trouble with our favorite frog hero.**

 **Junk100:**

 **Don't worry, we are still at the beginning of the story and Natsu still has yet to go through a lot of grown. I have big plans for him.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami;**

 **I sure am glad to hear that. It really means a lot.**

 **DarkShadowsrr:**

 **Wow, that is a lot of questions, but I'll make my best to answer. There is potential for Natsu to be in a relationship, sure. It's been 15 years since he reincarnated in this world, so he is a little more mature. Still, romance is not my main focus here, so I'm still yet not sure, even though I do like the idea of the NaTsu pairing. Sadly, I write whenever I have time, which it isn't much, so I really can't say an exact timeframe for updates, so for that I apologize. I do have a lot of plans for the Sport Festival. And yeap, Bakugou will not have a good time with Natsu.**

 **Waffenmia:**

 **He is completely human now, so I'm not sure. His Quirk acts almost the same as his Dragon Slayer magic though, so there may be a possibility.**

 **LittleLizard098:**

 **I don't mind the criticism. In fact, I'm glad to hear about it, so I can improve my writing. With that said, I seriously appreciate the feedback and I thank you so much for the support.**

 **gerenly:**

 **The apprenticeship is not a bad idea, but I still have a lot of things to consider before going too far ahead in the story. Still though, I don't plan on bringing magic back in this story since it no longer exist. All of the world of FT was erased and re-written as the world of MHA with Natsu and Zeref being reincarnated in it. And don't worry, I have a lot of things prepared for when the League of Villains attack the U.S.J.**

 **Oof:**

 **I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying it. And don't worry, while Natsu is certainly more mature due to 15 years that he has spent in this world, he is still almost the same hyperactive-youngster. Romance is by no means the main focus of this story.**

 **Dildo-Man:**

 **It sure makes me happy to have the privilege of being one of those few stories. Yeah, I don't plan on doing a harem, of that rest assured. Also, English isn't my main language, so it's great to hear that my writing skills have improved from ever since I started writing. I can tell you I was really, really bad at it.**

 **Starlight-Glaxy:**

 **Probably because that's what gonna happen. LOL. Thanks for the support!**

 **thefullbringer159:**

 **Natsu sure has his traumas. Those nightmares will not go away any time soon, and Tsuyu probably isn't helping his case either. And yeah, I can see your point about a fight with Bakugou and I can agree with it.**

 **Guest:**

 **Not sure about END actually. Natsu reincarnated in this world as is full-human now, so I'm not very certain about it.**

 **Maddox:**

 **Dragon Force? Gotta Wait to find out. ;)**

 **Gosterick:**

 **Why do you keep insisting in wanting me to give me story up? I'M NOT GIVING ANY OF MY STORIES TO ANYONE!**

 **The wiErDos Association:**

 **Thanks! It sure means a lot, especially coming from someone who has wrote many of my favorite works in this site. I'll do my best to not disappoint. Also, NatsuXSayla has always been my favorite fan-ship!**

 **Guest:**

 **The way I'm writing their thoughts is actually a common used way of doing it. Just because I don't use the 'I' instead of the 'he or she' doesn't mean it's my point of view. This practice is actually used by many authors in published books.**

 **shichi19:**

 **You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. I'm very glad you are enjoying it and believe me, I have big plans for this story, so be ready for whatever it's gonna happen later on. I'm not having Natsu and Deku holding hands throughout the story and fallow the same events. Yes, Deku's story will continue as in cannon in the sidelines, but this fic is not a story about Deku. This is a story about the two Dragneel brothers.**

 **chaosshadow19:**

 **Yeah, I get what you are saying. But in any case, I appreciate the support! Also, I wasn't expecting to receive so many positive responses about Natsu and Tsuyu being together, or the NaTsu pairing as some people like to call it, but I'm definitely having fun with it!**

 **OMG:**

 **It sure makes me glad that this story makes you so excited! Gotta be honest, I'm still surprised this story got so popular in so little time, but I guess that means I gotta put my heart into this even more.**

 **In any case, I think that is all what I have to say for this chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time for Some Battle**

* * *

"…Too low…decent…acceptable…still room for improvement…shows some promise..."

Aizawa mumbled to himself as he checked the results of Class-A's Quirk test. This year had a lot of promising new students, while some where average at best. Many managed to stood out from the rest in some areas, but a lot of them were rather low in others.

He expected this to happen, as he was well aware that each of their Quirks would give them a huge advantage over the others in some areas. However, relying too much on it was also what caused them to have such a low score when their abilities could no longer fit the exercise. Only a few were able to keep an even-score in most of them.

Moving to the next page, his eyes then rested in the picture of one of his oddest students yet. Midoriya Izuku.

Now this was an interesting case to look at. For some reason, this kid could not use his Quirk properly without hurting himself in the process. It was as if his own body wasn't even used to it in the first place.

Surprisingly, he was able to keep up with the test exercises without the use of his Quirk. However, since he barely stood out from most of them, he ended up hitting the last spot in the board. Still, he proved he wasn't a hopeless case, so he allowed him to stay in the class for the time being. Curiously enough, All Might seemed to have some sort of favoritism for young Midoriya. Something Aizawa saw as an unprofessional behavior for the Symbol of Peace to have.

His irritated eyes went to the next student. More specifically, a pink-haired fire-breathing youngster, Natsu Dragneel. Another one of All Might's _favorites_.

His already serious expression turned into a frown. The Professional Hero wasn't very fond of this one. Not one a bit.

For starters, he didn't like how Principal Nezu welcomed this kid into the school so easily without properly testing his abilities like the rest of the students that entered by recommendation. If there was something Shota hated more than anything else, it was privilege.

What did All Might told the Principal to convince him into agreeing with this was simply beyond him. But whatever the case, his job was that of an educator, not to criticize the Principal and his decisions, even if he doesn't agree with some of them.

Putting his personal feelings aside, it did not take a genius to recognize talent when he sees it. That kid Dragneel shows a lot of promise, that was a given. For what he saw during the test, the boy was able to complete most of the exercises while barely using his Quirk, which was impressive yet it went against the purpose of the test.

The test was suppose to be an opportunity for students to experience the limits of their Quirks at first hand, so normally he would consider this as an automatic-failure from the pinkette. However, he could see a lot of potential inside the young boy, so he decided to wait and see whether or not he was worth the trouble of keeping. It was only a matter of going pass that lack of interest of his.

Which reminded him, All Might's class was about to start, so maybe the time to see what the pinkette was capable of will come sooner than expected. For his own good, he better not disappoint.

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Class 1-A…**

* * *

"…so yeah, that's about it."

Natsu released a long sigh as he finished his explanation. It took some time, but in the end he was able to convince Tsuyu that it was all mistake and it was never his intention to leave her out of knowing that he was coming to U.A. He simply just forgot.

She of course, knowing how simple-minded the pinkette can be, easily accepted his explanation as the true, but it did not mean that she was any less displeased. She was his friend after all. Or at least she wants to believe that she is. Natsu never really talked to anybody else other than her back when they were in Middle School, so that should mean something.

"So you just changed your mind? Just like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He answered in a plain manner.

Of course he was purposely letting out the details regarding All Might and his brother. It was not like he was lying to her either. He was simply giving her a shorter version of what happen. With that said, the reason why he wasn't telling Tsuyu any of that had nothing to do with trust or anything like that. In fact, out of everyone he knew, she was probably the person he trusted the most.

No. The reason rested mostly in the fact that he wanted to avoid spreading the word that his brother was a potential criminal. Talking about his disappearance was one thing, but letting people know that he send someone to attack him was a complete other. The only reason why he told All Might about his predicament in the first place was because he had little choice at the time.

The No.1 Hero was the only person who knew about his brother and what he did, and he would prefer if things stayed that way. After all, the less people who knew about it, the better.

"You really don't stop to think things through, do you Natsu-chan?"

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean?"

For the next few minutes their conversation continue with Natsu growing more annoyed by Tsuyu's painfully honest observations of him. This was a very common routine for the two to have, but it did not become any less frustrating for the pinkette.

However, much to his relief, their conversation soon came to an abrupt end when he caught sight of a familiar figure timidly entering the classroom. Natsu remembered meeting him earlier. And if he was not mistaken his name was…

"Deku!"

Whatever thoughts Natsu may had at the moment we're suddenly interrupted by an angry yell that came out of nowhere.

"Ka-Kacchan? Agh-!"

It wasn't a second before Izuku found himself under the strong grasp of Bakugou, holding his shirt tightly while glaring at him with so much anger that it almost seemed like his head would explode from his shoulders at any moment.

"You bastard! You were lying to me the whole time!" Yelled the blond as his grip on the frightened Izuku tightened. "You were acting like you didn't had a Quirk just so you could make fun of me behind my back, didn't you?"

Izuku tried to raise his arms in an attempt to defuse the situation. "N-No, Kacchan, you don't understand! What happened yesterday was…"

"Shut it Deku! I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid lies!"

"B-But…"

"I said shut it or I'll kill you!"

Everyone inside the classroom watched the entire scene unfold in either surprise or shock, but nonetheless remained silent. Nobody expected to see this sort of thing happen, let alone in the first day of class. Even Tsuyu was taken back by what was happening, but of course, her face remained unreadable as always.

"I don't think this will end well." Resting a finger against her chin, Tsuyu turned to her friend. "We should probably stop them before any of the teachers see…Natsu-chan?"

A hand suddenly grabbed Bakugou's arm with a solid grip. The blond's anger turned immediately to the owner of said hand.

"Huh?! What the hell do you want pinky?"

"Let him go." Replied Natsu with a threatening tone. The present frown in the his eyes was enough to make everybody know that he was by no means happy with the blond's current actions.

One may wonder why did Natsu even bothered to step in for someone he just met. It may be true that he hadn't known Izuku for that long, but he was convinced that the shy kid did not deserved to be treated this way. Especially not from a guy who looked like couldn't speak a single word without yelling like a maniac.

"Why do you care, huh? This is none of your business! If you don't move your hand off me I will blow it away!"

"Is that so? Then I sure want to see you try Boom Queen." Retorted Natsu with a challenging smirk. He always had a talent for annoying people, and it seemed that not even Bakugou was an exception to this.

The blond immediately let go of the green-haired boy, letting him drop to the floor before glaring at the fire-wielder Quirk user. His veins were threatening to pop from his face as his jaw clenched in anger.

"What did you just called me?" Demanded the blond with a dangerous tone, shoving his hand away.

"You heard me loud and clear." Replied Natsu without flinching.

The tension in the atmosphere between the two U.A. students only grew as they stood in front of each other. It looked like the chances for a fight to break out were almost guarantee. Fortunately the other students who watching were smart enough to realize this and didn't take long before someone else stepped in.

"Eh, aren't you guys taking this a little too far?" Said another blond student as he tried to reason with the two. "We are still in school hours for crying out loud."

A red-haired classmate soon joined as well. "Yeah! And don't forget that it's almost time for class to start, the new teacher will probably be here soon."

They both made valid points, but neither of them bothered to take the advise. Even Izuku found himself crawling backwards as a reaction to the intensity both Kacchan and Natsu were glaring at each other. He wasn't sure, but he could almost swear that he saw lighting coming out of their eyes.

However, before the entire situation could get any more complicated, a sudden jerk on Natsu's sleeve managed to take his attention away from the angry blond.

"Hmm…Tsuyu?"

"I think that's enough, Natsu-chan." Said Tsuyu in concern. "You shouldn't be starting any fights in here, you will only get yourself in trouble, especially if Aizawa-sensei finds out."

Fighting was something that was strictly forbidden in school, as it was a serious matter that could get you easily expelled. This was of course due to the possibility of the involved students having a dangerous Quirk that could easily create a great deal of damage. And she was sure that both Natsu and the angry blond fit that description perfectly.

She was very aware of how stubborn Natsu could be at times, especially when it came to dealing with bullies. And that was okey for her, as she even considered it as one of the most defining and positive traits that he had. However, that did not meant that it was always easy to dealt with. But still, much to her own relief, her words seemed to have somehow reached the pinkette. His muscles soon relaxed before releasing a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, you are probably right…"

"What's this? Are you running away now that you realized how screwed you are for thinking that you could mess with me?" Yelled Bakugou in a taunting manner. "Or is it because your little girlfriend is now here to defend you?

"R-Ribbit?!"

The suddenness of the statement hit the frog girl like a bucket full of rocks and a crimson red soon appeared on her cheeks. Tsuyu was very aware that the blond was probably only trying to provoke Natsu, but that lone word was somehow enough to prevent her mind from forming any further coherent thoughts.

 _G-Girlfriend?!_

That was the only thing that stuck in Tsuyu's mind. All of that while Bakugou was still insulting the pinkette nonstop.

"Can't even fight your own battles now pinky? Is that it?! Then too bad for you, cause I ain't done with you yet!"

If Bakugou expected his provocation to work, then he was not disappointed.

"Ho?" Cracking his knuckles in eagerness, a dark aura began to surround Natsu as he smiled evilly. "Care to say that again Boom Queen?"

 _That doesn't look very heroic._ Everyone inside the classroom thought the same thing. Thankfully the fight between the two brawlers never came, as the whole ordeal was cut short the moment All Might came busting through the front door.

"I have come…huh?" Shouted the Symbol of Peace before stopping when he took notice of the tension that covered the entire classroom. "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Once everybody sat down, the Pro-Hero proceeded to clear his throat before speaking.

"Now then, welcome everyone to the Basic Hero Training! The class that will mold you all youngsters into fine heroes!"

All Might spoke with so much enthusiasm, that some couldn't help but feel their own spirits rising in anticipation. Everyone in class 1-A either respected or admired the ever-smiling Pro-Hero, so of course they were all looking forward to what was possibly the best class in the entire Hero Course. Everyone but Natsu that is. He was by no means surprised to see the No.1 Hero, All Might in here.

He still remembered that time when the blond hero told him that he was going to be teaching at U.A. High at the beginning of the coming year. Still, the pinkette was probably the only one in the entire class who showed no signs of excitement for whatever All Might wanted to teach them. If anything, he looked less interested than before. However, between everything that the Symbol of Peace was saying, one thing that he said managed to capture his attention almost instantly.

"…Battle Training!"

It was hard to spot, but a faint, almost invisible smile formed on Natsu lips. The feeling of excitement for battle that he thought to be long gone suddenly rekindled inside him, like a candle that got extinguished long ago.

"And for that, you all will need these!"

As soon as All Might said that, multiple rows of briefcases came out of the side of the wall. Each of them carrying the identification number of every student.

"Costumes!?"

"That's awesome!"

"I can't wait to try mine out!"

The No.1 Hero's smile widened at the sight of each and every look of excitement that his students had. It was quite refreshing to see youngsters from the new generation who were actually excited to become heroes. Unlike certain pink-haired boy that is.

"That's right! Following the procedures established by the Quirk Registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted, U.A High is pleased to deliver the uniforms you all asked for!"

None of the students wasted any time and were quick to grab their own briefcase in anticipation. Natsu however was the only one who remained in his seat, as out of everyone in class, he was the only one who didn't filled any kind of request or paperwork due to his late acceptance, therefore he had no costume to look up for.

Not like he had any interest in wearing one to begin with. He was never into any flashy clothes or anything eye-catching other than the times he actually intended to pull one of his pranks or just for the sake of messing with other people. But when it came to fighting, he was alright with any sorts of clothing, as long as they were comfortable to wear and didn't hinder his movements. Or so he thought before he saw All Might walking up to him while everyone else was still busy checking out their new uniforms.

"Do not be afraid of being excluded, young Dragneel. I am very much aware of your predicament, so I took the liberty of getting you this!"

Stated All Might with a laugh before putting down a briefcase on top of his desk. The pinkette's eyes looked at the item in confusion before they slightly widened in realization.

 _Oh no. Don't tell me he actually…_

"Your own costume!"

… _He did._

"I can tell by the look on your face that you must be quite surprised. But there is no need to thank me!" Said All Might, oblivious to the annoyed look that he was receiving from the younger boy. "I knew that you weren't able to fill out the request in time, and since I felt party responsible for it, I went and asked a good friend of mine for a favor."

Natsu could pretty much guess where this conversation was leading to. Was this another one of All Might's attempts of turning him into a hero? Was entering U.A. not enough for him?

"And let's just say that he was more that happy to help fabricate your own costume! He even went as far as to make it fireproof so it could fit your own Quirk better! Isn't that great, young Dragneel?! I even helped in the design!" Said All Might with a thumps up.

"…Yeah, that great."

He was seriously starting to regret coming to U.A. now.

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Male Locker Room…**

* * *

"Well I gotta say, this doesn't look nearly as bad as I first thought it would." Muttered Natsu as he finished arranging the right sleeve of his new uniform.

Almost done with it, he proceeded to put on his long white scarf, the final piece of his new costume before turning to the mirror inside his locker. His current clothes were, well, for lack of a better word, definitely not what he was used to.

The design consisted in a long white and black coat with golden lines that ran through the arms. There was also pink fur around the collar of the coat, giving the attire a more consistent look that managed to blend with his hair quite well.

His costume also came with a set of black pants and boots, along with a pair of white gloves. To say that he was surprised that All Might didn't choose a skintight suit instead was an understatement. Still, he couldn't find much to complain about, so it should do for now.

"So cool!"

Surprised by the loudness of the voice, Natsu turned to find Izuku staring at him with what could only be described as a look of amazement.

"Y-Your costume looks really awesome Natsu-kun! It really fits you perfectly!"

"Uh, thanks? Yours look…" When Natsu took a moment to look at green-haired boy, his eyes halted almost immediately. Somehow the uncanny resemblance that Izuku's costume seemed to have with All Might's overall appearance was… disturbing, to say the least.

Catching on with Natsu's reaction, Izuku couldn't help but rub the back of his head in embarrassment. He was kind of expecting these sort of response.

"D-Don't worry, I know mine doesn't look that impressive…"

Realizing that Izuku mistook his reaction, the pinkette quickly tried to correct himself. He didn't wanted to create any sort of misunderstanding between the two of them.

"Oh no, it not that at all, it looks great in you actually. It's just that it kind of looks very similar to All Might."

"Oh…" Responded Izuku in surprise, but his embarrassment only grew. "I…I guess it is kind of obvious, isn't it?"

"It is. How is your finger by the way?"

"I-It's all better now, Recovery Girl really helped a lot. She healed it in less than a minute! Her Quirk sure is something else!"

The mental image of a certain young girl with purple hair flashed through Natsu's mind.

"Yeah, I guess she must be pretty cool…"

Having no reason to stay any longer, Natsu closed his locker and began to make his way outside. Izuku followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind.

The green-haired boy was still feeling very nervous around people, but seeing that Natsu was the one who he has been able to talk with the most aside from Uraraka — even though that was mostly a one sided conversation — he felt that staying close to him was probably the best option.

That was without mentioning how friendly Natsu has been with him ever since they first encountered each other. He has been able to talk to him without feeling like he was tiring the pinkette with his continues talks about Quirks or other heroes. It was strange, but refreshing nonetheless. Back in Middle School, he could hardly maintain a proper conversation with his classmates without boring them to dead, as Kachan likes to put it, so this change felt kind of nice.

 _Oh, that reminds me!_

"B-By the way Natsu-kun, thanks for helping me earlier back in class. Kacchan can be really rough sometimes." Said Izuku as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Hmm, that guy? Don't worry about it, I just don't like it when people take advantage of others."

Izuku chuckled nervously.

"I know what you mean, but I assure you, Kacchan isn't really that bad once you get to know him…I think."

"You think?" Asked Natsu with an incredulous tone.

"Well, he can be very mean and sort of aggressive sometimes, but he means well."

The pinkette did not seemed very convinced, but decided not to say anything about it. He has met a lot of similar people before, and those encounters normally ended up with him beating the crap out of them. For now he will try to follow Izuku's advice, but if the Boom Queen ever tries messing with him again, then he will not think twice before kicking his ass.

Now that he thought about it, what was that guy's Quirk again? It had something to do with explosions, right? Those were troublesome to dealt with. Sure, he could eat the resulting explosion, but it was the initial shockwave what was painful. It makes them very tricky to fight.

"You know, that ball toss you did during the Quirk test was very impressive. Do you have super strength or something?"

The pinkette couldn't help but bring this up, as he was still quite surprised by Izuku's performance during the test. So much in fact, that he found the idea of the timid boy possessing such raw strength to be kind of ironic. However, the green-haired boy's response was not the one Natsu was expecting.

Izuku's body tensed for a moment. There was a surprised look present in his face, but it vanished almost instantly. It was weird seeing this sort of reaction coming from the normally timid boy, but Natsu decided to not pay it any mind.

"S-Something like that…" Replied Izuku before quickly changing the subject. "B-But you were very impressive as well, Natsu-kun. You sure know how to handle your Quirk very well without tiring yourself or going all out…"

He was being honest when he said that. Even though he did not get that much of a chance to actually see it in full-action due to the fact that Natsu barely used it, he already knew that he had an amazing Quirk. Even the little he was able to see from it was enough proof of that fact.

"You noticed?"

"Of course! Just by looking at your body movements I was able to tell that you were holding back."

It was no secret that Natsu wanted to avoid using his Quirk too much during the test, but he was very impressed that Izuku was able to spot such a small detail that easily. He sure has quite the eye when it comes to analyzing Quirks.

"Honestly, I really want to see just what sorts of stuff you can do with your fire abilities. I'm sure you must have all sorts of awesome moves!"

"He does actually. And they are quite destructive if I may add." Coming out of the Female Locker Room was Tsuyu, joining the conversation in her new uniform. "Your costume looks good on you, Natsu-chan."

The pinkette knew she was being honest, so he did not doubted the authenticity of her words. However, he was never the one to care too much about his overall appearance, so he responded with a short nod.

"Well…" Now it was Natsu's turn to give her costume a quick look. A small blush appeared on his face. She was wearing a green skintight suit. "It... It looks good on you, too."

 _Was she always that slim?_

Unaware of Natsu's thoughts, Tsuyu took the compliment quite well. In fact, a cute smile reached her features as soon as she heard those words. She has been eager to know what Natsu would think of her costume, and to say that she was pleased with the end result was putting it lightly. Turning her attention to Izuku, the frog girl decided to introduce herself to her other classmate.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu, ok?"

"A-Ah, pleased to meet you Asui-san! I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

"I told you to call me Tsuyu."

* * *

 **U.A. High School. Training Ground Beta...**

* * *

"I see everyone is finally here. Good. Then let us begin with the Battle Training!"

Declared All Might as he gazed at all of his freshly new students. All of them were wearing their fabulous custom-designed uniforms. It brought him great joy seeing these many talented young people gathered in one place, all of them ready to learn as much as they could in the hopes of one day become real heroes.

Ah! There was even young Midoriya there in his new…oh, practical costume? That was probably the best way to describe it.

Gathering his own thoughts, the No.1 Hero was quick to spot young Dragneel, standing there next to young Midoriya. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw that the pinkette was wearing the costume he gave him. All Might would be lying if he said that he wasn't concerned that the young fire eater may have thrown it away into a dumpster or something. He knew that David must have gotten out of his way to make the whole thing, so it would be a huge waste if the pinkette were to do that.

His friend was a very busy man. With a very important job and a daughter to take care all by himself, he must have gone through a lot of trouble to even find the time to make the costume. It pained All Might to ask him for this sort of favor, but there was no one better than him for this sort of task. He deeply appreciate his support. After all, this was all an effort to help maintain young Dragneel in the path of righteousness.

"For this training we will have a very basic case of _Rescue the Hostage_. Each team has to acquire one random civilian and make sure to keep it away from the other team. The team who manages to maintain hold of the hostage until the time runs out wins! Simple to understand, right?"

One of the students, Tenya Iida, was quick to raise his hand as soon as All Might was done speaking.

"Sensei! How much ground will this excessive cover?"

The Symbol of Peace smiled brightly at this question. Opening his arms to the sides, he signaled to all of their surroundings.

"That's the fun part, young Iida! The entirety of this fake city is available for all of you to put all of your skills in practice! To test the limits and the capacity of your Quirks and creativity!" Stated All Might proudly. "And for this exercise we will have two different teams for each match. A three-on-three team battle!"

There was a lot of excitement going on around the class. Even the ever-shy Izuku couldn't deny that a small part of him was looking forward to the exercise. With that said, there was only one thing left to say.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **And that's it for now folks! I gotta say, I really am looking forward to the next chapter. It sure will be fun to write.**

 **Also, in case anybody has curiosity for Natsu's costume, I actually took it from a very cool image I found and I thought 'hey, that looks cool' and decided to use it. You can check it out in my Deviant Art account under the name leo0074. I didnt make it, but it was the only choice I had to allow others to see it.**

 **I'm truly trying to establish a good relationship between Natsu and Izuku. I believe that if either of the two ever were to met each other, they would get along pretty well. I will try doing the same with the rest of the class, but that will take a few more chapters before I can even come close to introducing every character.**

 **For now Natsu is still getting settle in U.A. so we'll be going through some of the events we already know for a little bit, aside from a few changes that will probably occur.**

 **As you probably saw, the Combat Training will be a lot different to the manga. But before anyone ask, I will only cover Natsu and his team, not Deku or others of his classmates during these battles. I will tell the aftermath, but that would be about it.**

 **And in case some of you wonder, All Might's friend is David Shield from the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie.**

 **I will try to do one more update before the year ends, so let's hope everything goes well until then. With that being said, I wish you all happy holidays…!**


End file.
